Hemorrhage: What Lurks Beneath
by Skytch
Summary: While Zim works on his new plan, all goes well until Zim makes a mess and gets Gir to clean it up. There's just one problem: Gir is missing. *NOTICE* This contains blood, gore, and death, so you are hereby warned.


*Note: This is my first fanfic, so please, if you have any constructive criticism; make sure to be positive as well.

Hemorrhage: What Lurks Beneath

_Blood. We can't live without it and we would die if it didn't exist. Inside the body it works as normal as it should; being pumped by the heart, allows to you breath and move and feel. But when this liquid escapes the veins of our bodies, it can be a frightening experience. Especially when it's on someone else…_

PART 1: He Never Saw It Coming

It was just your typical summer afternoon with the sun just above the horizon. In Zim's base, Zim was devising a secret plan to rule Earth, and of all the crazy ideas he could come up with, this one was especially odd. He believed that he could rule the world through the freakish nature of the circus.

"YES! It is the perfect plan! I shall not fail! I AM ZIM!" shouted Zim as his devious idea came to mind. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" Gir yelled, curious to know what Zim was all excited about. "Gir! I have devised a plan to rule this puny planet by going to the circus! We shall be the best "freak show" in the whole world! And then people must obey us!" Zim pumped his fist in the air with pride.

"What's a circus?" asks GIR, tilting his head in puzzlement about what Zim had just said. "Hmm…" thought Zim. "Well Gir, a circus is a place where pitiful humans dress up as disgusting characters that perform such crude and devious acts that seem to awe the audience." GIR just stands there as if nothing was said of Zim. "Do you understand, GIR?" said Zim. "WOOOOHOOO! I get to dress like a clown!" Gir says as he jumps around the room with excitement.

"Yes, yes, it should work this time. I am Zim! I will not fail again!" Zim yells to the ceiling as Gir keeps rolling all over the place in excitement.

Later on that day, Zim was working on some "freakish" disguises to wear for the circus act that was coming to town in a week. As he was working he ate a couple of waffles on a plate to help his hunger while he worked. Zim really likes syrup, so he even had the whole bottle of syrup right next to him in case he really wanted it.

Chewing down the waffles and designing his costumes, he ended up having to belch really loud that flew him off his seat. Due to this, the bottle of syrup that was next to Zim's plate opened up and poured all over the computer area that Zim was working on.

"GAAAH! My computer!" screamed Zim as he stumbled back up and saw the dripping syrup everywhere. Zim picked up his plate to take it to be washed, when he noticed how sticky the syrup was to his keys. "Ewwwwww, this syrup is stuck between my keys! They won't budge!" said Zim as he tried to type into the computer.

"May I suggest using a moist cloth to clean out the keys?" said Zim's computer. "What? Are you insane? That will ruin my beloved keyboard!" exclaimed Zim. "Then how else are you supposed to clean up this foul mess?" questioned the computer. Pondering, Zim thought for a moment on how to clean up this mess. "Hmm, I could just get Gir to do it." Zim said to himself. "Gir!" called Zim. No response. "Gir?" yells Zim. "That's strange, Gir always responds to my commands, no matter how slow he may be." Zim examines.

"I better go and check that he isn't distracted by that hideous television again" grunted Zim as he rode up the elevator to the main floor of his base. The doors opened up and Zim went searching for his robot minion. Once Zim reached the living room where the television was located, Gir was not present. "Where could that little robot be?" thought Zim.

Suddenly a loud bang comes racking on the door with a faint voice that sounded like it was screaming from the other side. "Now what on Earth could that be?" Zim said to himself as he was approaching the door.

Opening the door, Zim was in shock as he saw a badly beaten Dib on his knees begging to come inside. "Please! Let me inside! Keep me away from that monster!" exclaimed Dib. "Monster?" Zim asked. "What Monster?"

"Well, it's really a robot… BUT STILL! It's trying to kill me!" Dib said frightfully. "Robot?" Zim said puzzled. "What, did your father have another screw up with one of his experiments?" Zim gloated. "No No! It's different this time! It's a robot I've never seen before!" Dib explained. "What do you mean?" asked Zim. "It has glowing red eyes that shoot lasers, small arms that seem to tear me limb from limb, and keeps chanting 'Must eliminate any distractions from mission'!" Zim examines Dibs description with deep thought. "Does it have a small antenna as well?" questioned Zim. "Yes! Yes it does! And it can fly too!" Dib exclaimed, still shaking from the shock he's endured.

Zim gasps with surprise in his eyes. "That sounds like Gir!" "Your robot?" Dib said with anger. "Why are you having him try to kill me?" shouted Dib. "I didn't command him to do that! I don't know what's wrong with him!" shouted Zim. "Well then do something quick because he's gonna be here any minute now!" Dib pleaded. Zim allows Dib to enter his base for the moment, only until he can figure out what is wrong with Gir. Zim then drags Dib into a storage closet to hide in. "Stay here and try not to make a sound." explained Zim. Dib looks around the closet out of curiosity. "You know Zim, you should really organize this closet sometime." Dib then sniffs the air and chokes a bit on the horrendous smell. "Bleh! And maybe freshen up a bit here too…" "Silence mortal fool!" exclaimed Zim. "You shall not tell me what to d-" Zim was suddenly cut off by a loud explosion at the front of his house. There, Gir was standing surrounded by a blown away wall, seeking to destroy Dib.

PART 2: Get Out Alive

"Gir! What is the meaning of this? I command you to stop this instant!" Zim commanded his minion robot. Gir completely ignores Zim and scans the walls for Dib since he is currently not in line of sight. Gir then spot a shaking Dib in the closet and slowly floats toward the closet door. Zim lunges onto Gir to try to slow him down, but is quickly thrown off with a quick thrust of Gir's hand, and thuds on the ground. Gir then slowly approaches the door and proceeds to slowly open the door as he is staring right into a terrified Dib.

"Target acquired" said Gir in his monotone voice. Dib then screamed in fear as he tried to run past Gir, but was quickly caught in the clutches of Gir hand, which grabbed tightly around his throat. Choking, Dib could only stare in horror at the demented robot that was about to kill him, and he braced himself for his swift death.

Then suddenly, Zim lunged toward Gir once again, but this time with his PAK tentacles extended and ready to cling onto Gir. However, Zim didn't realize about Gir's enhanced reactive capabilities, and was punched in the torso as Gir quickly spun around, sending Zim flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Dib realized that his throat was no longer being clung on and attempted to sprint out of the room. Gir quickly reacted to this and clenched Dib by the back of the neck, tighter than before. Dib, choking and barely able to breathe, once again can only look into the red eyes of Gir and await his downfall. Gir raised his arm, thrusted in downwards into Dib's neck, and slashed Dib's head clean off, sending blood everywhere. Covered in the crimson liquid, Gir then dropped Dib's corpse on the ground and slowly veered over to Zim, who was just waking up from a slight unconsciousness.

"Gir, what are you doing? Why are you killing these humans without my command?" Zim asked in a quieter voice from the pounding he had received. "All distractions and enemies that prevent the mission from processing must be eliminated… including you Zim" said Gir, staring into the very soul of Zim. "But you were my servant once!" Zim exclaimed. "Yes." Gir stated. "I didn't like it."

Zim's eyes widened as Gir's eyes glowed a bright red. Just as Gir shot his laser at Zim, Zim was quick enough to react and dodged the incoming laser. In fear and panic, Zim printed toward the elevator leading to his base underground, barely being able to dodge the incoming laser shots from behind. Once Zim is in the elevator, he quickly presses the button to reach the base floor. The doors quickly close and the elevator hastily transports Zim down into his secret base. Breathing heavily from sprinting, Zim quickly rushed to his computer in search of an answer. "Computer! Tell me what's wrong with Gir! Why is he acting up!" Zim demanded. After no response, Zim discovers that due to his keyboard still being covered with syrup, his computer has gone into emergency shutdown mode to prevent possible explosions from liquids entering the circuits.

"AUUUGHH! What could possibly be wrong with Gir?" Zim yelled to himself in frustration. Then something caught the corner of Zim's eye. Zim gasped in the sight of Gir's behavior modulator being completely covered in syrup. "Oh no! Gir's behavior modulator! It must have fallen on the ground, causing him to go into permanent duty mode!" Zim then grunts when trying to turn the knob on the modulator so that Gir could return to normal. "Gah! It won't budge! This syrup is too sticky! CURSE YOU SYRUP! CUUUURRSE YOOOOUUU!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs.

Just then, a crash came from the other side of the room with smoke billowing from the elevator entrance. From the smoke came Gir, ready to attack. With fear in his eyes, Zim stared at Gir with nothing in mind but wanting to escape death. Gir, still covered in blood, quickly lunges toward Zim with an outstretched fist. Zim barely dodges the punch and sprints to his lab in search of an escape. Gir then rises from the computer he just smashed and proceeds to chase Zim.

"Running for your life won't help you get out alive Zim, just face your impending doom." said Gir in an eerie monotone voice. Zim eventually runs to the end of the lab where he finds nothing but a dead end. Zim is trapped and there is no way around Gir; there is nothing he can do.

Zim then goes down on his knees and begs Gir for mercy. This action is useless as Gir thrusts his hand around Zim's neck, choking him and causing him to gag. Through the tight clench on his neck, Zim pleads to Gir, "I am your master! You should obey me… *cough* you robot fiend!" "I think not." Gir said. He then lifted Zim off the ground, causing him to choke even more. Gir then transforms his other hand into a buzz saw and lifts it up over his head. "Farewell, Invader Zim…" Gir says. Without warning, Gir lunges the deadly buzz saw into Zim squeely splooge, causing Irken blood to be splattered all over Gir's face. Zim, screaming in complete pain, only lives for a couple seconds from the buzz saw spinning and tearing inside him. Once the screaming is done, Zim's head limps down and his eyes close. Gir then lets go of Zim's body and allows it to drop to the floor, blood still gushing out of Zim's chest. As Gir leaves the area, the last bits of light radiating from the lights in the lab slowly get dimmer and dimmer; until the entire lab is pitch black.


End file.
